


how to deal in perpetuity

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, M/M, Update fic, man I don't even know I just had to get this out of my system, reaction piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is DIRK STRIDER and you're not in the mood for clichéd summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to deal in perpetuity

**Author's Note:**

> bluh.

There's madness in Jake's eyes, the sort that may yet consume him, too.

Dirk wonders when this began to fail, if he should've done something—everything—differently. Maybe it was all a foregone conclusion, fated to end in ruin before they'd even considered it.

This universe has always been barren.

When this crazed euphoria has run its course, Dirk will sit with the three of them and talk. It's long overdue.

The robots, the sprites, the carapacian contribute to the chaotic clusterfuck.

Beneath them, somewhere amidst fumes and flames, beyond the seventh gate, Yaldabaoth waits.

On the surface, so does he.

They all have to.


End file.
